gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6
Season 6 of Game of Thrones was formally commissioned by HBO on 8 April 2014, following a substantial increase in audience figures between the third and fourth seasons.The Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Renewed for Two More Seasons The fifth and sixth seasons were commissioned simultaneously, the first time HBO has done so for a major drama series. The season consists of ten episodes. It began filming in late July 2015 and concluded on December 17, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Filming beginsTwitter - Miguel Sapochnik David Benioff and D.B. Weiss returned as executive producers and showrunners for both seasons five and six, having signed a new two-year contract with HBO in early 2014. The season premieres on April 24, 2016. Season 6 will be based on the hitherto unreleased sixth novel of the A Song of Ice and Fire book series, The Winds of Winter, along with a significant amount of leftover material from the fourth and fifth books, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons, which run concurrently but follow different sets of characters. Plot continues to hold Riverrun against the Lannisters in Robb Stark's name.]] 's poisoning of Myrcella Baratheon will have consequences.]] (accompanied by Gilly), to become a maester and find a way to defeat the White Walkers.]] Adaptation While prior seasons followed a format of adapting roughly one book's worth of material per year (or one large book across two seasons, in the case of Season 3 and most of Season 4), Season 5 heavily condensed together most of the fourth and fifth novels in the A Song of Ice and Fire series, A Feast for Crows and A Dance with Dragons. The fourth and fifth novels did occur simultaneously, and were originally intended to be one massive novel (the fourth novel focuses on events in the Seven Kingdoms, the fifth on events at the Wall, in the Free Cities, and in Slaver's Bay). The result is that by the end of Season 5 most - though not all - storylines in the TV series caught up with the current novels, including: *Jon Snow and the Night's Watch *Daenerys Targaryen and Meereen, including Tyrion Lannister *King's Landing, including Cersei Lannister and Margaery Tyrell (except for one additional Small Council chapter) *Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish and The Vale **Sansa Stark's storyline in the Vale was merged with Jeyne Poole's from the fifth novel, who is forced to marry Ramsay; Sansa's Vale storylines have now been diverted while she has reached the end of Jeyne Poole's material from the most recent novel. *Stannis Baratheon and Melisandre **Davos Seaworth was involved in other subplots in the North which were cut, but with Stannis's defeat now it is unknown if these will be drawn on later. *Roose Bolton and Ramsay Bolton *Bran Stark, Hodor, and Meera Reed - already caught up at the end of Season 4, except for one chapter. *Theon Greyjoy, except for his experiences after escaping Winterfell. Season 5 was heavily condensed, however, and two entire books worth of storylines simply could not fit into a single season. Therefore, several subplots were pushed back until Season 6, including: *Almost the entire House Greyjoy subplot since the second novel. The Greyjoys barely appear in the third novel (corresponding to Seasons 3 and 4), but then the narrative shifts to put a major focus on them in the fourth and fifth novels. Yara Greyjoy (called Asha Greyjoy in the books) even becomes a POV narrator. In contrast, the Greyjoys (as a faction, not including Theon) did not appear at all in Season 5. *Though the Dorne subplot was introduced in Season 5, it was extremely condensed, to the point that Doran Martell only briefly appeared in Season 5, and many other members of House Martell didn't appear at all. Two of Doran's children were omitted from the TV series and may not appear at all in the TV continuity - particularly including Doran's eldest child and heir, Arianne Martell, who is actually the POV narrator for much of the Dorne subplot. Similar to the Greyjoys, the narrative widens to give focus on the Martells in the fourth and fifth novels, but ultimately very little of the Martell storyline appeared in Season 5. *Arya Stark in Braavos - two more chapters after she goes blind at the end of the fourth novel. Another Arya chapter from the upcoming sixth novel was released as a preview before Season 5: the second half of it involved Arya killing a Lannister guard on her kill list who came to Braavos, and this was already adapted in Season 5; the first half of the chapter involved a lengthy scene at a stage play in Braavos, and screenshots confirm this will appear in Season 6. *Samwell Tarly and Gilly's long sea voyage to Oldtown, on the exact opposite side of Westeros, which takes them through Braavos and the Free Cities, and having to face the ironborn who are now ravaging the southwestern coasts. *The subplots in The Riverlands, centering around the Frey siege of the Tullys at Riverrun, the garrison commanded by Catelyn's uncle Brynden Tully. The Riverrun subplot involved Jaime Lannister in the novels, as he tries to negotiate with Brynden. **Also, Brienne of Tarth's wanderings in the Riverlands were omitted from Season 5. Much of this material wasn't directly relevant to overall plot threads, and several characters who were important to other plotlines now appear to have been reshuffled into other subplots in Season 6. Given how much Jaime and Brienne's subplots were changed in Season 5, it is unclear how these will play out in Season 6. *Bran Stark has only one more chapter, in the Cave of the three-eyed raven, but as it plays out in live action it may stretch across a significant amount of time: training in his magical powers, Bran experiences several visions of the past. When Bran returns in Season 6, the TV show will use this as a framing device to show various flashbacks from the novels, such as actually showing Bran's father Ned during Robert's Rebellion, and certain other key events. Some of these flashbacks appeared in one form or another in prior novels, when other characters recounted them through vivid narration, but the TV series only started depicting flashback scenes in Season 5 (the Prologue scene when Cersei has a flashback to her youth when she was given a prophecy about her downfall). *Tyrion's storyline as he was heading east to Meereen introduced a major new subplot involving a major political shakeup in the Free Cities. This was cut completely from Tyrion's storyline in Season 5, but after he leaves for Meereen it subsequently intersects with several other subplots (not Arya's). This will probably be cut entirely from the TV series continuity. Some of these subplots were not omitted entirely but pushed back to Season 6, however this will inevitably lead to some changes compared to the novels, because they were originally interlinked with events happening in the other storylines. Particularly, Cersei's decisions as regent directly affected the Greyjoy, Martell, and Riverrun storylines, and to an extent the Braavos subplot (due to the banking crisis). Given that Cersei has already been arrested in the TV series, some of these choices may be shifted to her uncle Kevan Lannister, the new Hand of the King, loosely drawing on the long Small Council chapter from late in the fifth novel which hasn't been adapted yet. It also isn't clear why Jaime would leave King's Landing again to deal with Riverrun now that Cersei is arrested. Therefore, Season 6 isn't really "entirely new material" because many subplots were adapted at an uneven pace - though the TV series has always been speeding up or slowing down the rate of different storylines: Jaime's storyline from the third novel was moved up to the end of Season 2 (because he had little material in the second novel), and Bran Stark's storyline from the fifth novel was actually moved up to Season 4, when other characters were still on their material from the late third novel. Jon Snow's subplot was actually delayed for some time - in the third novel, the Battle of Castle Black occurred immediately after Jon returned to Castle Black, which was quickly followed by Jon's election as Lord Commander: due to the mechanics of splitting the third novel in half, Jon returned to Castle Black in the Season 3 finale but the battle didn't occur until the climax of the Season 4 finale, which necessitated pushing the Night's Watch election to the beginning of Season 5 (had this occurred at the pace it did in the novels, Jon's election would actually have happened in the middle of Season 4). Nonetheless, Season 6 will mostly draw upon the as-yet-unpublished sixth novel, The Winds of Winter - certainly for Jon Snow's storyline, as the final chapter of the fifth novel was the cliffhanger of Jon being stabbed by his own officers. George R.R. Martin did give the TV producers an outline of events that will happen in the final two unpublished novels - though at the same time, they don't have access to hundreds of pages of source material anymore (for pulling specific lines of dialogue, etc.) Though Martin has released about half a dozen preview chapters from the sixth novel, it isn't clear how much of a basis they can be for any material in the TV series, due to existing differences between the book series and the adaptation. Also, until the book is released, there is no way of analyzing the adaptation process fully (e.g., if the actions of one character in Season 6 are actually a condensation of the actions of two different characters in the sixth novel). Production In Northern Ireland, production would run for five months, from late July to December.Watchers on the Wall — More Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 Interior shooting returned to the show's headquarters, the Paint Hall Studios in Belfast. Meanwhile, location shooting took place at the following locations: Garron Point (previously Runestone)Watchers on the Wall — Filming begins at Garron Point, the Winterfell set in MoneyglassWatchers on the Wall — Filming begins in Magilligan and Moneyglass, Magilligan (reprising its part as the Dothraki sea)Watchers on the Wall — Location filming in Northern Ireland begins for Game of Thrones season 6!, the Castle Black set at the Magheramorne quarryWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Filming at Castle Black set in Magheramorne, Ballintoy (returning as Pyke)Watchers on the Wall — New images of Game of Thrones filming in Northern Ireland, plus huge spoilers for season 6!, a rural sept set in LarneWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Larne set revealed; more set updates from Girona and Almeria, Glenarm (previously the Vale)Filming this week in Glenarm, Carnlough Harbour (as a Braavosi canal)BelfastLive — Game of Thrones star Maisie Williams snapped filming scenes in Carnlough Harbour, Shane's Castle (once more as the foundations of the Great Sept of Baelor)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to Shane’s Castle for season 6, Carncastle (previously the fields around Winterfell)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filmed a season 6 scene recently with 400 extras, Aghanloo Wood, Saintfield (as the site for "The Battle of the Bastards"Watchers on the Wall — Exclusive! Exciting news about Northern Ireland filming, a climactic Northern battleWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones gets theatrical; plus massive spoilers for season six!, which demanded the show's lengthiest shoot for a battle scene)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones prepares to film the Tower of Joy; plus updated Saintfield spoilers!, the new Riverrun set in CorbetWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones building riverside castle for season 6 (built for the first time, since in the third season the castle was realized only with Gosford Castle's gardens, an interior hall set and a distant matte painting for a single shot), the quarry on Knocklayd Mountain, Ballycastle in County Antrim, and Murlough Bay.Watchers on the Wall — New Northern Ireland locations spoilers for season 6 and an update on Mesa Roldán Ever since Croatia was introduced into the production for the second season, it has been the main source of locations outside of Northern Ireland, yet this season only returned to the country for a brief shoot in Dubrovnik, which reappears as King's Landing.Watchers on the Wall — Lena Headey on the set of Game of Thrones in Dubrovnik! Previously, Dubrovnik had been both King's Landing and Qarth, while Klis, Split and Šibenik depicted Meereen and Braavos. This season turned to new Spanish locations instead. In Spain, filming took place between late August and late October.Watchers on the Wall — That’s a wrap for Game of Thrones in Spain! In GironaWatchers on the Wall — Girona locations for Game of Thrones season 6 announced, the locations were the Sant Pere de Galligants abbey's exterior (as a Braavosi bridge)Twitter — Galligants Street is a Braavosi bridge, the Plaça dels Jurats (as a Braavosi theater stage), the streets of Ferran el Catòlic, Sant Martí and l’Escola Pia (as Braavosi street markets)Watchers on the Wall — New photos of Game of Thrones preparations in Girona!Watchers on the Wall — Maisie Williams and Faye Marsay Film Action Sequence in Girona, another local street (as an alley in Oldtown)Watchers on the Wall — Oldtown filming today confirmed; plus Nikolaj Coster-Waldau in Girona and more!, and the Girona Cathedral's exterior (as the Great Sept in King's Landing)Watchers on the Wall — Major King’s Landing season 6 spoilers. Still in Catalonia, they filmed in the Santa Florentina Castle (as Horn Hill)Watchers on the Wall — Castell de Santa Florentina confirmed as Horn Hill, Montgrí Castle and Besalú.Watchers on the Wall — New Costa Bravan Locations Later locations where the Bardenas natural park in NavarreWatchers on the Wall — Extras casting under way with Navarre confirmed for Game of Thrones season 6 (as the Dothraki Sea) and the Zafra Castle in Guadalajara (as the Tower of Joy)Watchers on the Wall — The Tower of Joy confirmed! And more new details about a key role involved. In PeñíscolaWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming locations in Peñíscola announced, all filming spots posed as Meereen: the Portal Fosc (as a dilapidated street), the Plaza de Santa María (as a granary), the Parque de la Artillería (as a garden)Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones shooting in Peñíscola begins and the Plaza de Armas. In AlmeríaWatchers on the Wall — Almería in Spain (unofficially) confirmed for Game of Thrones Season 6, filming took place at a new Vaes Dothrak set in PechinaWatchers on the Wall — New photos of Girona and Almería Game of Thrones sets in progress!, on the Tabernas Desert (as the Dothraki Sea), on the Gypsum Karst of SorbasMelty — A Spoiler Avalanche Shocks Almería!, at the Mesa Roldán TowerWatchers on the Wall — Mesa Roldán confirmed as a Game of Thrones season 6 location (as Meereen), and at the AlcazabaWatchers on the Wall — 2 new castles added for Game of Thrones season 6! (as Sunspear)Watchers on the Wall — Dornish filming at the Alcazaba of Almería. Finally, filming without any of the cast briefly took place at the Alcázar of Seville (returning as the Water Gardens) and at the Roman bridge of Córdoba (once more as the Long Bridge of Volantis).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones returns to the Alcázar and the Roman bridge of Córdoba Cast Returning starring cast *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion LannisterPOPSUGAR — Peter Dinklage Interview *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime LannisterMaking Game of Thrones — Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Interview *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei LannisterVariety — ‘Game of Thrones’ Stars Talk Emmy Nominations, ‘Sick’ Season 6 Scripts *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr BaelishChris Creaner Facebook — Aidan Gillen sighting *Natalie Dormer as Queen Margaery TyrellMaking Game of Thrones — The GoT Cast Talks Scene-envy and Teases Season 6 *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos SeaworthFood World News — Liam Cunningham interview *Carice van Houten as Lady MelisandreSan Diego Comic Con 2015 — Game of Thrones panel *Indira Varma as Ellaria Sand *Alfie Allen as Prince Theon Greyjoy *Sophie Turner as Lady Sansa StarkWatchers on the Wall — More Game of Thrones Cast Arrive in Northern Ireland for Season 6 *Maisie Williams as Arya StarkMaking Game of Thrones — Maisie Williams Interview *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran StarkIrish Examiner — Isaac Hempstead Wright Interview *John Bradley as Samwell Tarly *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund GiantsbaneKristofer Hivju fan sighting in Belfast *Hannah Murray as GillyMoviefone — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6: Actors Share Exciting One-Word Script Teases *Conleth Hill as Varys *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of TarthAccess Hollywood — Gwendoline Christie: Will Fans See More Of Brienne In 'GoT' Season 6? *Jerome Flynn as Ser BronnCurtis Brown — Jerome Flynn CV *Michiel Huisman as Daario NaharisGame of Thrones Insider Instagram — Michiel Huisman sighting *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen BaratheonDean C. Chapman Twitter — With Eugene Simon *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'gharHamilton Hodell — Tom Wlaschiha CV *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose BoltonMichael McElhatton Interview *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay BoltonWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones stars returning to Belfast, including a wicked character *Iain Glen as Ser Jorah MormontHerald Scotland — Iain Glen on what next for Ser Jorah Mormont in Game of Thrones Returning guest starring cast * Jonathan Pryce as the High SparrowAre these Game of Thrones stars spotted in Belfast returning in season 6? * Diana Rigg as Lady Olenna Tyrell * Alexander Siddig as Prince Doran MartellAV Club — Alexander Siddig Interview * Julian Glover as Grand Maester PycelleYoutube — Julian Glover Interview * Natalia Tena as Osha * Finn Jones as Ser Loras TyrellMelty — Finn Jones con interview * Jacob Anderson as Grey WormInstaThrones Instagram — Jacob Anderson, Gemma Whelan, Michiel Huisman, Nathalie Emanuel sighting * Daniel Portman as Podrick PayneDaniel Portman Twitter — Back to Belfast * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser ThorneWatchers on the Wall — Owen Teale on season 6 and being the man who killed Jon Snow * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey * Eugene Simon as Brother Lancel * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Lord Mace Tyrell * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden "The Blackfish" TullyWatchers on the Wall — The season 6 return of a character confirmed! * Tobias Menzies as Lord Edmure TullyWatchers on the Wall — Another season 3 character returns! * Anton Lesser as QyburnRye and Battle Observer — Anton Lesser interview * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed * Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy * Patrick Malahide as King Balon GreyjoyWatchers on the Wall - 20 new official photos * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan LannisterCurtis Brown — Ian Gelder CV * Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon (corpse) Watchers on the Wall - 20 new official photos * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Tyene SandFacebook — Rosabell Laurenti Sellers sighted * Keisha Castle-Hughes as Obara SandWatchers on the Wall — The Sand Snakes on Game of Thrones season 6; Belfast sightings galore for the cast of GoT! * Jessica Henwick as Nymeria Sand * Ben Crompton as Eddison TollettKit Harington spotted AGAIN; Filming begins at Garron Point * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane * DeObia Oparei as Areo Hotah * Toby Sebastian as Prince Trystane MartellCritics Circle Awards 2016 - Toby Sebastian in Season 6 * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark * Elizabeth Webster as Lady Walda BoltonSpotlight - Elizabeth Webster CV * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn RoyceWatchers on the Wall — Yohn Royce confirmed to return in season 6 * Brian Fortune as Othell YarwyckO'Sullivan — Brian Fortune CV * Brenock O'Connor as OllyBrenock O'Connor Instagram — Back in Belfast * Faye Marsay as the WaifWatchers on the Wall — Faye Marsay Likely Returning * Enzo Cilenti as Yezzan zo QaggazWatchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Update from Spain, with casting news, spoilers and more! * George Georgiou as Razdal mo ErazWatchers on the Wall — Chuku Modu & Sabina Arthur cast; George Georgiou returns for Game of Thrones season 6! * Hannah Waddingham as Septa UnellaWatchers on the Wall — New filming photos of Natalie Dormer, Dean-Charles Chapman, Jonathan Pryce and more! * Ian Whyte as Wun Wun * Josephine Gillan as MareiJosephine Gillan Twitter Returning former starring cast *Kit Harington as Jon SnowWatchers on the Wall — Kit Harington spotted AGAIN * Sibel Kekilli as ShaeWatchers on the Wall — Peñíscola Photo Roundup: Cast and Story Spoilers for Season 6! New major cast members * Sam Coleman as young Hodor. Announced July 2, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young actor cast for Game of Thrones season 6 * Ricky Champ as Flynn. Announced July 23, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ricky Champ joins the cast * Ian McShane as TBA. Announced August 1, 2015Watchers on the Wall — Ian McShane cast in Game of Thrones season 6 * Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven. Announced August 3, 2015.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones casts screen legend Max von Sydow in familiar role * Sebastian Croft as young Eddard Stark. Announced August 9, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Young Ned cast, sources report! * Eddie Eyre as "Ser Alfred Hunrith" (pseudonym). Announced August 27, 2015. * Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy. Announced September 1, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Euron cast * Freddie Stroma as Dickon Tarly. Announced September 4, 2015.Freddie Stroma cast as Samwell Tarly's brother * Richard E. Grant as Izembaro. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Richard E.Grant joining the cast of Game of Thrones!Watchers on the Wall — Richard E. Grant’s Game of Thrones role revealed! * Essie Davis as Lady Stork. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Essie Davis joins the cast of Game of Thrones * James Faulkner as Lord Randyll Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Meet the Tarlys: Game of Thrones adds three more actors to season 6! * Samantha Spiro as Lady Melessa Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015. * Rebecca Benson as Talla Tarly. Announced September 16, 2015. * Robert Aramayo as TBA. Announced September 30, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Robert Aramayo joins the cast of Game of Thrones * Luke Roberts as "Lord Rowland Selwyn" (pseudonym). Announced October 1, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — More confirmation of Luke Roberts, Nathalie Emmanuel arrives in Peñíscola, and new set photos from Spain and Saintfield!Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones cast members gather, while a character’s name is revealed…maybe * Melanie Liburd as High Priestess Kinvara. Announced October 3, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd joins the cast of Game of ThronesWatchers on the Wall — Melanie Liburd’s Game of Thrones role confirmed and more season 6 spoilers * Joe Naufahu as Khal Jhaqo. Announced October 8, 2015.Deadline — 'Game Of Thrones’ Adds Joe Naufahu As RecurringWatchers on the Wall — Joe Naufahu’s Game of Thrones role revealed! * Souad Faress as the High Priestess of the Dosh khaleen. Announced October 15, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Souad Faress & Eddie Eyre castWatchers on the Wall — Souad Faress’s Game of Thrones role revealed; Updates & photos of a new season 6 location * Andrei Claude as Khal Rhalko. Announced October 23, 2015.Watchers on the Wall - Mark Gatiss confirms he won’t be in season 6; plus, a casting update! * Elie Haddad as a Dothraki khal. Announced November 4, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — French actor joins Game of Thrones as Dothraki filming continues * Dean S. Jagger as Smalljon Umber. Announced November 26, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Smalljon Umber cast! New minor cast members * Fergus Leathem as TBA. Announced August 9, 2015. * Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson as TBA. Announced August 26, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Jóhannes Haukur, Andrew Bryan & Tristan Heanue cast * Andrew Bryan as a Bolton officer. Announced August 26, 2015. * Tristan Heanue as a Bolton soldier. Announced August 26 ,2015Spotlight — Tristan Heanue CV * Robert Render as TBA. Announced August 28, 2015.Premier Artists— Robert Render Cast in Game of Thrones * Eddie Jackson as TBA. Announced August 29, 2015.Alex Cusack Management — Eddie Jackson, Glen Barry and Brendan O'Rourke cast in Game of Thrones Season 6 * Glen Barry as Stage Hand. Announced August 29, 2015. Spotlight - Glen Barry CV * Brendan O'Rourke as a theater troupe member. Announced August 29, 2015. * Ross Anderson as a theater troupe member. Announced September 7, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Braavos Action and Soldiers from an Unexpected House Spotted, More New Casting and DeObia Oparei on season 6 * Michael Heath as Kesh. Announced September 9, 2015.Spotlight — Michael Heath CV * Eva Butterly as the theatre troupe Margaery actress. Announced September 10, 2015. * Eline Powell as the theater troupe Sansa actress. Announced September 10, 2015. * Kevin Eldon as the theater troupe Ned actor. Announced September 11, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Battlefield spoilers out of Northern Ireland and more! * Leigh Gill as Bobono. Announced September 12, 2015. * Kevin Horsham as a Westerosi sea captain. Announced September 15, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Kevin Horsham cast in small roleCasting Call Pro — Kevin Horsham Credits * Matt Faris as TBA. Announced September 16, 2015.Twitter - Universal Artists reveals that Matt Faris is cast in Game of Thrones * Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Icelandic band Of Monsters and Men appearing in Game of Thrones season 6 * Ragnar Þórhallsson as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015. * Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson as a Braavosi musician. Announced September 17, 2015. * Raül Tortosa as a Tyrell bannerman. Announced September 17, 2015.Twitter — Roger Ashton-Griffiths reveals Raül Tortosa is a Tyrell bannerman * Michael Nevin as TBA. Announced October 14, 2015.Watchers on The Wall — Another young actor is cast for Game of Thrones season 6 * Staz Nair as Qhono. Announced October 15, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Staz Nair is Qhono * Chuku Modu as Ahko. Announced October 19, 2015. Spotlight - Chuku Modu CV * Sabina Arthur as a Meereenese homeless mother. Announced October 19, 2015. * Robert Fawsitt as TBA. Announced November 2, 2015.CASTANNETTENOW - New updates.. * Dermot Ward as TBA. Announced November 2, 2015. * Aron Hegarty as TBA. Announced November 2, 2015. * Margaret Jackman as an old lady. Announced November 3, 2015.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones’ leading ladies arrive in Belfast; plus a casting update! * Diogo Sales as a Dothraki bloodrider. Announced November 3, 2015. * Michael Patrick as TBA. Announced November 9, 2015.Alex Cusack Management - Michael Patrick is currently filming in Game of Thrones 6 in Northern Ireland * Gary Wales as a Healtor troop. Announced December 16, 2015.Gary Wales Official Website - CV * Sally Mortemore as a well healed lady. Announced December 16, 2015.Spotlight - Sally Mortemore CV * Adam Turns as a pale young man. Announced December 16, 2015.Universal Artists - Adam Turns CV * Ian Davies as Morgan. Announced December 24, 2015.Spotlight - Ian Davies CV * Ania Bukstein as TBA. Announced January 1, 2016.Watchers on the Wall — Two Israeli actors reported to be appearing in Game of Thrones season 6 * Yousef Sweid as TBA. Announced January 1, 2016. * Desmond Edwards as an Umber soldier. Announced January 8, 2016.Internet Movie Database - Desmond Edwards Resume * Tamer Hassan as a Dothraki khal. Announced January 14, 2016.Watchers on the Wall — Hassan joins the castWatchers on the Wall — Tamer Hassan on his new role and filming Game of Thrones season 6 * Deon Lee-Williams as a young Dothraki warrior. Announced January 14, 2016. * Mark Tankersley as a Bolton general. Announced February 2, 2016.on the Wall — Season 6 Casting Update! * Annette Tierney as housemaid (possibly Old Nan). Announced February 2, 2016. * Jed Murray as TBA. Announced February 2, 2016. Reported new characters * Ser Arthur Dayne. * Lord Arnolf Karstark.Watchers on the Wall — Northern Lord Confirmations * Aeron Greyjoy. * Young Lyanna Stark.Watchers on the Wall — Major new spoilers about McShane and more in season 6; Game of Thrones plans a premiere and a battle * Young Benjen Stark. * Qhogo, a Dothraki.Watchers on the Wall — More characters being cast for Game of Thrones Season 6! * Akrat, a Dothraki. * Bower, a servant. * Lachlan, an outlaw leader. * Japeth, an outlaw. * A Septon (A "priest" who fits the description of Septon Meribald).Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones season 6 casting has begun – and here’s the list! * A hapless man who fits the description of a son of Lord Walder Frey.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting another Frey for season 6? * A fat, old Northern nobleman who fits the description of Lord Wyman Manderly. * A callow Northern nobleman.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting two more Northern noblemen for season 6! * A wry, articulate Lord.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season six lord * A Child of the Forest.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for another season 6 female role * A large boy.Watchers on the Wall — Young flashback kids correction * A 7 year old boy. * A hunter. * A submissive maester. * A green recruit. * A sympathiser (1). * A sympathiser (2). * A sympathiser (3). * A father. * A rugged pirate.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting for a rugged type * A smart male theatergoer.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones casting a theater troupe and more! * A young stunner. * A sublime courtesan. * A long-haired Dothraki warrior. * A young Dothraki warrior.Watchers on the Wall — The theatrical troupe arrives, and more actors cast for Game of Thrones * An Oldtown maester. * A young Lhazareen member of the Dosh khaleen.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones heads for Navarre and Peñíscola, and new casting info!Watchers on the Wall — Young widow audition surfaces, with hints at season 6 * Captain of the Tower.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones filming begins in Almería & a new casting call! * A Dothraki warrior in his 30's or 40's.Watchers on the Wall - Game of Thrones resolves filming delay in Northern Ireland; plus, a new casting notice! * A distinguished old man.Watchers on the Wall — Game of Thrones Saturday news roundup: video, casting and spoilers! * Warrior widows.Watchers on the Wall — Filming resumes at the Wall, and Game of Thrones adds to the Dothraki cast! Crew On March 27 2015, author George R.R. Martin said he would again not write a script for Season 6, as he wished to concentrate on finishing The Winds of Winter as soon as possible.George R. R. Martin Livejournal — Conventions and Cancellations On June 4, Miguel Sapochnik indicated he was already preparing to direct next season.Miguel Sapochnik June 4 Tweet Jeremy Podeswa made similar statements in June 12.CBCNews — Game of Thrones shines with Canadian talent On June 19, the showrunners confirmed that April Ferry would be the new costume designer for Season 6, replacing Michele Clapton, who decided to leave after five seasons.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Season 6 Adds New Costume Designer On June 22, newcomer Jack Bender announced he would direct two episodes for season six.Hollywood Reporter — 'Game of Thrones' Director Previews "Complex" and "Enormous" Season 6 The full list of directors and which episodes they would oversee was released in Entertainment Weekly on June 25. There will be five directors, each doing two back to back episodes, as in Season 5. Jack Bender and Daniel Sackheim are working on the TV series for the first time, while the other three directors previously worked on the series in Season 5; none worked on the first four seasons.Entertainment Weekly — Game of Thrones directors revealed for mysterious season 6 Producers * David Benioff: executive producer & showrunner * D.B. Weiss: executive producer & showrunner * Bernadette Caulfield: executive producer * Frank Doelger: executive producer * Carolyn Strauss: executive producer * George R.R. Martin: co-executive producer * Vince Gerardis: co-executive producer * Guymon Casady: co-executive producer * Greg Spence: producer * Chris Newman: producer * Bryan Cogman: producer * Lisa McAtackney: producer * April Ferry: costume designer * Deborah Riley: production designer * Ramin Djawadi: composer * Nina Gold: casting director * Robert Sterne: casting director Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss * Bryan Cogman: 2 episodesTwitter — Bryan Cogman confirms he will write two episodes Directors *Jeremy Podeswa - episodes 1 and 2 *Daniel Sackheim - episodes 3 and 4 *Jack Bender - episodes 5 and 6 *Mark Mylod - episodes 7 and 8 *Miguel Sapochnik - episodes 9 and 10 Episodes Image gallery Promos Cersei - Season 6.jpg Ramsay - Season 6.jpg Daenerys - Season 6.jpg Bran Stark Season Six Full.jpg Jaime Season 6.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 01.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 02.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 07.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 09.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 11.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 12.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 14.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 15.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 18.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 17.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 16.jpg Game_of_Thrones_Season_6_19.jpg Game_of_Thrones_Season_6_20.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 21.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 22.jpg Game of Thrones Season 6 24.jpg Tyrion, Missandei, and Grey Worm Season 6.jpg Posters Video gallery Game of Thrones Season 6 Tease (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Stark Battle Banner Tease (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Lannister Battle Banner Tease (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Targaryen Battle Banner Tease (HBO) References de:Staffel 6 fr:Saison 6 it:Sesta Stagione lt:6 sezonas pt-br:6ª Temporada ru:Сезон 6 Category:Season 6 Category:Game of Thrones